Friends, Family, and Home
by Salazaria slytherin volturi
Summary: A crossover between Harry Potter and Hobbit Salazaria, Salazar, and Selena are siblings and friends with Thorin, Frerin, and Dis Salazaria and Thorin share the same birthday and age, same with Salazar and Frerin and Selena and Dis. Xazier and Xander are Selena's sons and same age as Fili and Kili and shares the same birthday as them Salazar, and Frerin die at the battle of Moria.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or Hobbit or the Characters for those two movies. So please don't sue me

 **Warnings:** Salazaria, Salazar, and Selena will be siblings and Fairy elfs and friends with Thorin. Salazar will die when Frerin does and Severus will die when Fili's and Kili's father dies. Xavier and Xander will be Severus's son's. Ria is the same age as Thorin, Sal is the same age as Frerin, and Lena is the same age as Dis. Xavier is the same age as Fili and Xander is the Same age as Kili.

{Ukrainian} - orcs speaking

Czech - Fairy elfs speaking

[Estonian] - Dwarves speaking

Esperanto - Dwarve and Fairy elfs talking to each other

'Swahili' - Elves speaking

\- thinking -

Couples

Thorin/Bilbo

Fili/Xavier

Kili/Xander

Dwalin/Ori

Bofur/Nori

Ria/Elladan

Sev/Lena

Chapter 1

In the mountains there lived both Dwarves and Fairy Elfs they helped eachother and protected eachother when needed the mountains where they lived was called Erebor it had two kings.

King Thror of the Dwarrows and King Salaphine of the Fairy elfs. Their grandchildren were the best of friends and did everything together.

"Ria what do you think our grandfathers want us for?" Thorin the oldest grandson of King Thror asks

"I'm sure we will find out once we get there Rin then we can go back to our siblings to watch over them as we all explore" Salazaria the oldest granddaughter of King Salaphine says.

"Your right Ria so should we continue walking or do you want to fly us there quicker?" Rin asks

"Lets fly" Ria laughs as she lifts him into the air to the throne room.

In the throne room

Salaphine's P.O.V

"Oh good you are both here now we can start the meetings unfortunatly they will be all day" I say to Salazaria and Thorin knowing they want to be with their younger siblings to protect them as they play.

"Oh its ok grandfather we just hope Frerin, Salazar, Selena, and Dis will be ok without us today" Salazaria says sadly

"I'm sorry prince Thorin and Princess Salazaria but as the heirs you need to be here along with your fathers" Thror says

"Ok lets get the meetings over with" Thorin says.

After the meetings the next day

Salazaria's P.O.V

"Ria come on get up you promised to play with us in the playground/training ground for Dwarflings/Elflings like us" Sal and Lena say

"Ok I'm up is Rin, Fen, and Dis up and ready to go?" I ask

"Yes Ria we are just waiting on you" Selena says

"Alright Sal, and Lena let me get dressed and I'll meet you there after I stop in the kitchen to get two baskets with breakfast and lunch" I say as they run out.

"Good morning Princess Salazaria how can we help you?" the head cook asks

"I need two baskets one with breakfast for six and one with lunch for six please" I answer

"ofcourse princess" He answers as he hands me the two baskets.

In the playground/training ground

Thorin's P.O.V

"Thorin where shuld we set up for breakfast before we play/train?" Salazaria asks me as she comes in

"Lets eat over here and then leave the lunch basket here for when we are ready for it and put one of your warming spells on it if you haven't already" I say knowing she already put the spell on it.

After we played and trained we went to clean up for dinner and then we went to dinner then went to sleep for the next day.

The next day

As the six where on the balcony with their friend Balin they hear a noise.

"Get the women and children to safety and the men up here with their weapons" Thorin and Salazaria order

"What is it Thorin, Salazaria?" Balin asks

"Dragon" Salazaria answers as she gets the four younger inside and tells them to stay there

"DRAGON" Thorin yells as the dragon comes and lets out fire

as the dwarves and fairy elfs leave they see Thranduil and his elves

"HELP US" Thorin and Salazaria yell only for them to watch in shock as he turns away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or Hobbit or the Characters for those two movies. So please don't sue me

 **Warnings:** Salazaria, Salazar, and Selena will be siblings and Fairy elfs and friends with Thorin. Salazar will die when Frerin does and Severus will die when Fili's and Kili's father dies. Xavier and Xander will be Severus's son's. Ria is the same age as Thorin, Sal is the same age as Frerin, and Lena is the same age as Dis. Xavier is the same age as Fili and Xander is the Same age as Kili.

 _Ukrainian - orcs speacking_

 **Czech - Fairy elfs speaching**

 _ **Estonian - Dwarves speaking**_

Esperanto - Dwarve and Fairy elfs talking to each other

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Battle of Moria**

 **Thorin's P.O.V**

As I'm fighting along Salazaria I see the pale orc cut of my grandfathers head then Salazaria's grandfathers head we both look at eachother the run at him.

 _"Подивіться, що ми маємо тут, принц і Принцеса прийшов, щоб помститися за їх Діди погано зараз, як вони вмирають"_ he says (1)

 **"NOOOOOO DĚDEČEK"** (2) Salazaria screams in Fairy elf

 _ **"vanaisa NOOOOOO"**_ (3) I scream in dwarrow language

"Ni batalos kune por ĉiam mia frato" (4) Ria says to me

"ni faros mian fratinon" (5) I say back as we attack him.

He goes to kill us when an oak branch falls in front of me and a golden heart sheild lands infront of Salazaria we both pick them up and block his hits then I cut his left arm off and before Salazaria can get another hit on him the orcs take him away.

After the battle Ria and I see our brothers on the ground dead we both screamed and ran to them

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOO FRERIN PALUN ärgata väikevend PALUN ÄRGE surnud"**_ (6) I cried knowing he was already dead

 **"NOOOOOOO SALAZAR PROSÍM WAKE UP bratříček Nebuďte prosím DEAD"** (7) Ria cried

 **Ria's P.O.V**

As I'm fighting along Thorin I see the pale orc cut of my grandfathers head then Thorin's grandfathers head we both look at eachother the run at him.

 _"Подивіться, що ми маємо тут, принц і Принцеса прийшов, щоб помститися за їх Діди погано зараз, як вони вмирають"_ he says

 **"NOOOOOO DĚDEČEK"** I scream in Fairy elf

 _ **"vanaisa NOOOOOO"**_ Thorin screams in dwarrow language

"Ni batalos kune por ĉiam mia frato" I say to Thorin

"ni faros mian fratinon" Thorin says back as we attack him.

He goes to kill us when an oak branch falls in front of Thorin and a golden heart sheild lands infront of me we both pick them up and block his hits then Thorin cuts his left arm off and before I can get another hit on him the orcs take him away.

After the battle Thorin and I see our brothers on the ground dead we both screamed and ran to them

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOO FRERIN PALUN ärgata väikevend PALUN ÄRGE surnud"**_ Thorin cried

 **"NOOOOOOO SALAZAR PROSÍM WAKE UP bratříček Nebuďte prosím DEAD"** I cried knowing he is already dead

 **(1)** _ **Ukrainian -**_ _"Подивіться, що ми маємо тут, принц і Принцеса прийшов, щоб помститися за їх Діди погано зараз, як вони вмирають" - means_ **"Look what we have here, the Prince and Princess came to avenge their grandfathers to bad now as they die"**

 **(2) Czech - "NOOOOOO DĚDEČEK"** means - NOOOOOOOO GRANDFATHER

 **(3)** _ **Estonian - "vanaisa NOOOOOO"**_ means - NOOOOOO GRANDFATHER

 **(4)** **Epseranto** \- "Ni batalos kune por ĉiam mia frato" means - "We will fight together forever my brother"

 **(5) Esperanto** \- "ni faros mian fratinon" means - "we do my sister "

 _ **(6) Estonian - "NOOOOOOOOO FRERIN PALUN ärgata väikevend PALUN ÄRGE surnud"**_ means - _**NOOO FRERIN PLEASE WAKE UP BROTHER DON'T BE DEAD**_

 **(7) Czech - "NOOOOOOO SALAZAR PROSÍM WAKE UP bratříček Nebuďte prosím DEAD"** means - **NOOOO SALAZAR PLEASE WAKE UP DON'T BE DEAD BROTHER**

 **A/N I'm sorry if my translations are not right I used google translate. I will try to make the next chapter longer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** Salazaria, Salazar, and Selena will be siblings and Fairy elfs and friends with Thorin. Salazar will die when Frerin does and Severus will die when Fili's and Kili's father dies. Xavier and Xander will be Severus's son's. Ria is the same age as Thorin, Sal is the same age as Frerin, and Lena is the same age as Dis. Xavier is the same age as Fili and Xander is the Same age as Kili.

 _Ukrainian - orcs speacking_

 **Czech - Fairy elfs speaching**

 _ **Estonian - Dwarves speaking**_

Esperanto - Dwarve and Fairy elfs talking to each other

 **Chapter 3**

 **In the Blue Mountains**

 **Thorin's P.O.V**

 _ **"ta tahe kasvama olla tugev nagu tema onu ja a suur kuningas minu armastus" (1)**_ Vili said to my sister after she gave birth to my nephew

 _ **"Mida sa talle nimeks?" (2)**_ I asked

"Fili" Dis said

"That is a good name for him he will grow to look just like his father you both should be proud" Salazaria said

""We are proud Salazaria what of your sister has she given birth yet and if so what is the childs name" I asked

"She has and his name is Xavier he looks just like Severus" She says.

"Tell them Congrats for us Ria" I say

"I will Rin" she says

 **5 Years later after Severus and Vili died Selena and Dis are giving birth**

 _ **"Ma ei saa seda teha ilma Vili" (3)**_ Dis cries

 _ **"jah, sa saad õde Ria ja ma siin, et aidata teil" (4)**_ I say to her

 **"Nemohu to udělat bez tento Severuse" (5)** Selena says to Ria from the bed next to Dis

 **"Ano, můžete Rin a já vám pomůže vy sestře" (6)** Ria says

"Thank you Thorin/Ria it means a lot for us for you two being here with us even if our husbands can't we know they would be proud to have more sons" Dis and Lena say to us after the two little ones are born.

"Kion vi enoficigante ilin fratinoj?" (7) Ria and I ask

"Kili/Xander" They say

"Those are wonderful names would you like me to go get Fili and Xavier?" I ask

"Yes please Rin" they answer.

"Boys your mothers would like you to come met your new baby brothers" I say taking them from Balin and Dwalin

"YAY" they both scream as Balin, Dwalin, and I laugh

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THIS IS A LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **(1)** _ **Estonian - "**_ _ **"ta tahe kasvama olla tugev nagu tema onu ja a suur kuningas minu armastus"**_ means - "He will grow to be as strong as his uncle and a great King My Love"

 **(2)** _ **Estonian - "Mida sa talle nimeks?"**_ means "what did you name him?"

 **(3)** **Estonian -** _ **"Ma ei saa seda teha ilma Vili"**_ means - "I can't do this without Vili"

 **(4) Estonian** \- " _ **jah, sa saad õde Ria ja ma siin, et aidata teil"**_ means - "Yes, you can sister Ria and I are here to help you"

 _ **(5) Czech- "**_ **Nemohu to udělat bez tento Severuse** _ **"**_ means - _**"I can't do this without Severus"**_

 **(6) Czech - "Ano, můžete Rin a já vám pomůže vy sestře"** means - **"Yes, you can Rin and I will help you sister"**

 **(7) Esperanto - "** Kion vi enoficigante ilin fratinoj?" means " What are you naming them sisters?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~this is a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **A/N I'm sorry if my translations are not right I used google translate. I will try to make the next chapter longer next chapter will be when they meet Bilbo and go o their quest and the Fairy Elfs can shrink so they can ride on the Dwarves shoulders, or in their pockets, or on their heads.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** Salazaria, Salazar, and Selena will be siblings and Fairy elfs and friends with Thorin. Salazar will die when Frerin does and Severus will die when Fili's and Kili's father dies. Xavier and Xander will be Severus's son's. Ria is the same age as Thorin, Sal is the same age as Frerin, and Lena is the same age as Dis. Xavier is the same age as Fili and Xander is the Same age as Kili.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hobbit, or Harry potter or the songs**

 _{Ukrainian} - orcs speaking_

 **Czech - Fairy elfs speaking**

 _ **[Estonian] - Dwarves speaking**_

Esperanto - Dwarve and Fairy elfs talking to each other

'Swahili' - Elves speaking

\- thinking -

underline is the songs

 **Chapter 4**

 **In the Shire**

In Hobbiton there lived a hobbit in a hole this wasn't just any old hole with snakes and dirt and other nasty things this was a hobbit hole. In this hobbit hole other wise known as a smial there lived a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins.

 **Bilbo's P.O.V**

I grabbed my pipe and pipeweed and went outside to my garden to enjoy the morning when the smoke startles me in the face and I look up to see a tall person.

"Good morning" I greet with a nod

"What do you mean?" he questioned "Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you ean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good this particular morning? Or you are simply stating it is a morning to be good on? Hm?"

"All of them at once, I suppose." I say "Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen" he replied with a thoughtful tone. "I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

"An adventure?" I ask with a perturbed look as I get my mail "Well, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interst in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, very uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!"

"Well good morning!" I say as I start to head inside.

"To think that I should be "good Morninged" by Belladonna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door" He huffed loudly.

I stopped and turned around ith a stunned look on my face.

"I beg your pardon?" I questioned

"You've changed Bilbo Baggins and not for the better" He said

"I'm sorry do I know you?" I ask

"Well you know my name although you don't remember I belong to it." He replied, somewhat frustrated. "I am Gandalf! And Galdalf means... me."

 **(A/N I'm gonna skip to when the fairyelves and Dwarves show up now)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~this is a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bilbo sits at his table and is about to start eating when the doorbell rang catching his attention.

"Who could that be everyone should be eating dinner?" He asks himself.

Bilbo walked to the door and opened it to see a Dwarf with something on his shoulder.

"Dwalin, At your service." he bowed after Bilbo opened the door

"Drake, At your service, and Dwalin a little warning next time I almost fell off" the tiny person on his shoulder said

"Bilbo Baggins at yours." Bilbo replied with a bow of his own.

"Please come in." Bilbo stepped back allowing them to enter. "But I have to ask what are you Master Drake?"

"I am a fairyelf and am able to shrink if I must Master Baggins" He replied

"Where is it?" Dwalin asked

"where is what?" Bilbo asked

"The food is it this way?" Dwalin asked walking into the kitchen.

As Drake and Dwalin were eatting Bilbo's fish the doorbell rang again.

"That would be the door" Dwalin said

He answers and sees another Dwarf and Fairyelf

"Balin, At your service" the dwarf says bowing his head

"Blake, at your service" the fairyelf says bowing his head

"Bilbo Baggins at yours good evening." Bilbo says as he bows

"Yes, yes it is, isn't it?" Balin replied as he glaced at the sky

"Though I think it might rain later" Blake says

Then there were two more raps at the door and Bilbo went to answer it.

"Fili" The fair one began

"Xaxier" the dark one on his shoulder continued

"Kili" the dark one continued

"and Xander" the last dark one finished

"At your service" they all four said while bowing

"You must be Mister Boggins" Kili said

"Kili its Baggins not Boggins" Xavier said

"No, no you can't come in" Bilbo said as he tried to shut the door.

"Has it be canceled?" Kili, and Xander said

"Nobody told us" Fili and Xavier said

"No nothings been cancelled!" He exclaimed

"That's a relief" they said as they moved passed him. "It's a nice place you got here"

"Oin"

"Roy"

"Gloin"

"Joy"

"Dori"

"Rory"

"Nori"

"Cory"

"Ori"

"Lory"

"Bifur"

"Baley"

"Bofur"

"Caley"

"Bombur"

"Haley"

"At your Service"

Bilbo went to talk to Gandalf when Ori came up and said

"I'm sorry to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?"

before Bilbo can Answer Fili came up

"Here ya go Ori give it to me" He said and Tossed it to Kili

Blunt the knives, bend the forks  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth, tread on the fat  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
[And] when you're finished if they are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

After they finished singing there were three knocks on the door that stopped them laughing

"They are here" Gandalf said as he go up to get the door

"Who's here?" Bilbo asked as Gandalf opened the door

"Gandalf I thought you said this place would be easy to find we got lost twice" One of them said

"If it wasn't for the mark on the door and if he had just listened to me we wouldn't of even found the place" The one on the first ones shoulder said

"Salazaria you aren't even funny" the first one said

"Aww poor Thorin is directionally challenged when there aren't any mountains" Salazaria Says

"Sxlosos fratino" Thorin says

"Alright Thorin let's get serious now" she says

"So this is the Hobbit" Thorin says as he circles the Hobbit

"What kind of weapon do you use sword or axe?" He asks

"He looks more like a grocer then a burglar" Salazaria says.

"Thorin, Salazaria come theres food" Balin said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~this is a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Esperanto - "Sxlosos fratino" - means "shut up sister"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

{Ukrainian} - orcs speaking

Czech - Fairy elfs speaking

[Estonian] - Dwarves speaking

Esperanto - Dwarve and Fairy elfs talking to each other

'Swahili' - Elves speaking

\- thinking -

 **Chapter 5**

 **The next morning**

Bilbo wakes up the next morning and see's everyone was gone

"It must of been a dream" he says until he see the contract on his little table. He starts to read it again and then signs it after he signed it he ran out of his house to catch up to them.

"Mister Bilbo where are you going?" a hobbit asks

"On an adventure!" he yells back.

he sees them up ahead

"Wait! Wait I signed it" he said as he ran upto Balin and Blake

"Well everything seems to be in order" Balin said

"Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield and Salazaria GoldenHeart" Blake said

"Give him a pony" Thorin says

then Fili and Kili left him up onto a pony.

 **Salazaria's P.O.V**

As we head out I hear "so who wants to bet on if he comes or not?" Bofur asks

"Aye" everyone says

"Ok I bet 1 bag of gold he comes" he said

"I bet 1 bag of gold he comes" Balin, Blake, Fili, Xazier, Kili, Xander, Oin, Roy, Nori, Cory, Ori, Lory, Gandalf, and Caley say

"[Vean kihla, et kaks kotti kulda; ta tuleb]" Bifur says

" **Vsadím se, že dva pytle zlata The Hobbit p?ijde** " Baley says

"I bet 2 bags of gold he comes" I say

"We bet 1 bag of gold he doesn't" Dwalin, Drake, Dori, Rory, Gloin, Joy, Bombur, Haley Oin, and Roy say

"I bet 2 bags of gold he doesn't come" Thorin says

next thing we hear is "Wait! Wait I signed it" the hobbit said as he ran upto Balin and Blake

"Well everything seems to be in order" Balin said

"Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield and Salazaria GoldenHeart" Blake said

"Give him a pony" Thorin says

then Fili and Kili left him up onto a pony. Everyone who lost the bet started tossing bags to the ones who won the bet.

"Gandalf why are they tossing the bags to eachother?" Bilbo asks

"They made a bet on if you would come or not Bilbo" he said

"What did you bet?" he asks

Gandalf caught a bag and said "Never doubted you"

"Nu frato, vi ?uldas al mi, 2 sakoj da oro" I say

"Sxlosos fratino" he says as he gives me 2 bags of gold.

 **Bilbo's P.O.V**

I woke up this morning and saw everyone was gone

"It must of been a dream" I say until I see the contract on my little table. I start to read it again and then signs it after I signed it I ran out of my house to catch up to them.

"Mister Bilbo where are you going?" Hamfast asks

"On an adventure!" I yell back.

I see them up ahead

"Wait! Wait I signed it" I said as I ran upto Balin and Blake

"Well everything seems to be in order" Balin said

"Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield and Salazaria GoldenHeart" Blake said

"Give him a pony" Thorin says

then Fili and Kili left me up onto a pony.

I see some of them tossing bags to the others "Gandalf why are they tossing the bags to eachother?" I ask

"They made a bet on if you would come or not Bilbo" he said

"What did you bet?" I ask

Gandalf caught a bag and said "Never doubted you"

"Nu frato, vi ?uldas al mi, 2 sakoj da oro" Salazaria says

"Sxlosos fratino" he says as he gives her 2 bags of gold.

"will they stay on your shoulders the whole time?" I ask Bofur who is next to me with Caley on his shoulder

"No lad not the whole time they will show you when they are ready" he says

"Would you like to see us taller Master Baggins?" Caley asks

"Only if you all want to and please call me Bilbo" I say

" **my queen sm?t my show mu náš velikost**?" Caley ask

" **Ano** " She saysas they jump of the Dwarves shoulders.

"Show offs" Fili and Kili say

"We are not show offs mia trezoro/mia koro" Xazier and Xander say

"Yes you are Amato/mia gemo"Fili and Kili say

"You all are amazing" I say

"Thank you Master Baggins" Salazaria says

"Hobbit I would appreciate it if you didn't inflat their ego its big enough already" Thorin says

"Mi montros al vi egoo fraton" Salzaria says as he hits Thorin on the head

"ouch ke doloras fratino" He says

"Good" she says

 **Salazaria's P.O.V**

"My queen can we stay in our taller forms for a while?" younge Lory asks

"ofcourse we can Lory just stay near the dwarf you come with" I say

"Salazaria if you wish you can ride with me or you can fly" Rin says

"Thank you Thorin I shall ride with you" I say.

"If I may ask whay languages do you speak?" Bilbo asks

"Well Master Baggins we fairy elves speak Czech which is our secret language and also Esperanto which any can learn if they earn the title of fairy elf and dwarf friend" I say.

"We Dwarrows also speak two languages Estonian is the language of the Dwarrows and also Esperanto" Thorin says

"It's getting late my king and queen" Balin says

"Indeed it is we shall stop soon" Thorin says.

We walk for another half hour until we find a place to stay for the night.

"We will camp here tonight Bofur start a fire Bombur cook dinner please" I say

"Yes Queen Salazaria" they say.

 **Thorin's P.O.V**

We made camp in a cave in the middle of some woods, just before the trollshaws. The Hobbit shivered either from the cold or not liking it. He stiffened when we heard the howls of wargs "was that a wolf?" he asked

Kili shook his head "No. Worse. Warg. That means there are Orcs nearby. Ever seen an Orc raid?" Bilbo shook his head. Xander look haunted. "No one does really. They come in the night, swift, silent, no screams, just lots of blood."

Ria and I growled at our nephews "You think that's funny? You think an Orc raid is something to be laughed at?! You know nothing of the world!" we said as we stompted off

We heard Balin and Blake tell them about the battle of Moria.

"What happened to the pale Orc?" Bilbo asked

"That filth died of his wounds long ago" I said as Ria and I stompted back to the cave.

[Estonian] - "[Vean kihla, et kaks kotti kulda; ta tuleb]" means - "[I bet you two bags of gold; he must]"

 **Czech** \- " **Vsadím se, že dva pytle zlata The Hobbit p?ijde** "means - "I bet that two bags of goldThe Hobbit comes"

Esperanto -"Nu frato, vi ?uldas al mi, 2 sakoj da oro" means - well brother, you owe me, 2 bags of gold

Esperanto - "Sxlosos fratino" - means "shut up sister"

 **Czech** \- " **my queen sm?t my show mu náš velikost**?" means - My queen can we show him our size?

 **Czech** \- " **Ano** " means - "yes"

Esperanto - "mia trezoro" means - my treasure

Esperanto - "mia koro" means - my heart

Esperanto - "Amato" means - beloved

Esperanto - "mia gemo" means - my gem

Esperanto - "Mi montros al vi egoo fraton" means - "I will show you ego brother"

Esperanto - "ouch ke doloras fratino" means - "ouch that hurts sister"


	6. AN

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

 **A/N I am sorry I haven't been updating on my stories I have a different one on my mind and I am not sure if it will be a good one so i will say my idea of here and you all tell me what you think. Here it goes**

 **Its a crossover between Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Twilight, Supernatural, and Hobbit**

 **Balthazar, Salazaria, and Salazar are the oldest triplets then theres their younger brothers Balin, Thorin, and Dwalin are the younger triplets.**

 **Then there are Hades, Poseidon, and Zues**

 **Then Castiel, Gabriel, Micheal, Lucifer, Azrael, Rapheal**

 **Salazaria is Married to Hades and their children will be Lucifer, Tom, Severus,(triplets)**

 **Harry, Castiel, Ciaus, and Nico (Quads)**

 **Thorin and Belle (fem Bilbo) are married and their children are Fili, Kili, Micheal, Gabriel, and Aragorn**

 **Poseidon has Percy**

 **Zues has Thalia**

 **Thorin, Balin,Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Fili, and Kili will not be dwarfs**

 **Balthazar will be the Father of Aro and Azrael**

 **Salazar will be the Father of Marcus and Rapheal**

 **Bella will be Caius's mate their children are Jane and Alec**

 **Bashing of Edward and Alice**

 **Bella will be turned human and won't remember her mate and children unil she goes to Volterra.**

 **Balthazar, Salazaria, Salazar, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Fili, Kili, Hades, Poseidon, and Zues will be Guardians and have wings. Balthazar, Salazaria, Salazar, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Hades, Poseidon, Zues, and their children will be royals**

 **So let me know if I should write this story and what to call it Thank you**

 **Salazaria Slytherin Volturi**


End file.
